


Of Carnal, Bloody, And Unnatural Acts.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Comment Fic, Microfic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/68821863243/ladyspirits-theprettygoodgatsby-my-favorite">Response fic</a> to:</p><p><a class="tumblr_blog" href="http://hedgehogjesus.co.vu/post/65487804693/theprettygoodgatsby-my-favorite-part-of-hamlet">ladyspirits</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p><a class="tumblr_blog" href="http://theprettygoodgatsby.tumblr.com/post/65413711002/my-favorite-part-of-hamlet-is-at-the-beginning">theprettygoodgatsby</a>:</p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>my favorite part of hamlet is at the beginning when they see the ghost of hamlet sr for the first time</p>
    <p>and the guards are like “Horatio, you go talk to it! You went to college!”</p>
    <p>and Horatio is like “Yeah! I <em>did</em> go to college! I will go talk to the ghost!”</p>
    <p>like. where did horatio go to college. did he go to <em>ghost college</em><br/></p>
  </blockquote>
  <a class="post_tag" href="http://tumblr.com/tagged/didn%27t-hamlet-go-to-college-w%2F-horatio%3F%3F">#didn’t hamlet go to college w/ horatio??</a>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <a class="post_tag" href="http://tumblr.com/tagged/like-the-entire-play-is-like-his-spring-break-gone-wrong">#like the entire play is like his spring break gone wrong</a>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <a class="post_tag" href="http://tumblr.com/tagged/shakespeare">
    <br/>
  </a>
  <br/>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote>





	Of Carnal, Bloody, And Unnatural Acts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Response fic](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/68821863243/ladyspirits-theprettygoodgatsby-my-favorite) to:
> 
> [ladyspirits](http://hedgehogjesus.co.vu/post/65487804693/theprettygoodgatsby-my-favorite-part-of-hamlet):
>
>> [theprettygoodgatsby](http://theprettygoodgatsby.tumblr.com/post/65413711002/my-favorite-part-of-hamlet-is-at-the-beginning):
>>
>>> my favorite part of hamlet is at the beginning when they see the ghost of hamlet sr for the first time
>>> 
>>> and the guards are like “Horatio, you go talk to it! You went to college!”
>>> 
>>> and Horatio is like “Yeah! I _did_ go to college! I will go talk to the ghost!”
>>> 
>>> like. where did horatio go to college. did he go to _ghost college_  
> 
>> 
>> [#didn’t hamlet go to college w/ horatio??](http://tumblr.com/tagged/didn%27t-hamlet-go-to-college-w%2F-horatio%3F%3F)   
>    
>  [#like the entire play is like his spring break gone wrong](http://tumblr.com/tagged/like-the-entire-play-is-like-his-spring-break-gone-wrong)   
>    
>  [   
>  ](http://tumblr.com/tagged/shakespeare)   
> 

"Hey, Horatio! How was spring break?"  
  
Horatio blinks, his face a mask of horror. " _Everybody's dead_ ," he rasps. " _Everybody's dead_."  
  
His friend pats him on the back. "It's okay, man. We all feel that way after too much tequila." 


End file.
